Pokémon insanity dare show
by handymanshipper
Summary: All human characters from pokémon anime are here and ready for your dares. Disclaimer: I don't own anything pokémon people own. Please log in and leave your dares. Kissing yes sex no. No death. I rated it T for all possible crazyness. Take a look at opening and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I will try to upkeep this better then others. However i'm not going to start you off and have characters randomly come in. Nope in way any fanfiction writer can i have everyone from pokémon anime here sometimes few will be off stage and i'm willing to do shippings outside my comfort level. But everyone is locked in my studio until i decide to let them free. I will try to keeo this going to February 2015. How often you sumbit dare how often i'm able to update. I will take kissing but nothing sexual this id rated t i don't do death stunts. It's not fair to my characters. I already have had the crew make out with every last one of each other. Right now on stage we have the following people doing a headstand.

Drew he had sassy mouth upon ariving i would not tolerate that on my set.

Ash and Misty frankly we have all wanted to see that their tiffs broke a table so not only head stand for them oh yeah their back to back uhhuh.

Cilian he brought a pie after i explicitly said no food do to my food allergies. I am feeding them. You don't follow the rules you will face my wrath.

Iris cuase won't harm a pokémon don't even ask what axsaw did. I made her put him away.

Serena cause she asked to so did Bonnie i told younger no and guess i'm nor stooing Serena i told her fine.

Also May is on stage she is biting her lip i think she is scared something. Dawn who is cowering behind Daisy and Tracey literally i think she is trying to be careful whag she

says don't worry i gave her pants to wear under skirt for dares. So yes Daisy and Tracey are on stage. Brock is calmly sitting on sofa it's Brock. Yeah I searched him for hidden food to he obeyed. Max and Bonnie are on sofa with Brock. Pikachu is trying to stand on his head like Ash and Misty I didn't tell him to.

Everyone on and off stage are open for dares we won't bother asking truths. I will put disclaimer in summary. Ok now I better go stop Ash and Misty before one squash's another dare away bye.

Everyone off and on stag


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda: "Thank you for submitting the first dare. I m glad you are just as devious as I. Those on stage take a seat. And to make comedy act more hilarious will Paul,Kenny and Zoey join us on stage."

Paul sulking walks on to stage and gives me dirty look. Kenny stars flirting with Dawn who really doesn't like him. Dawn sighs something more Paul's style. Zoey just walks out like no big deal.

Amanda says," Ok first let's have Daisy and Tracey and Ash and Misty all sit on blue sofa. Everyone else up on your feet. The first dare is for everyone not on blue sofa a comedy routine. Once this dare gets going I shall tell you what other four must do."

Daisy and Tracey gulped. Ash looked at Misty who rolled her eyes. Ash shrugged.

Iris said," So what's the set up for our comedy routine."

Amanda the host licked her lips then said," Bonine and Max(no I don't ship them their just babies compared to the rest) will start a tug of war. Then let's see May and Drew do your typical banter. Dawn bug Kenny and Paul. Zoey do something weird. Brock and Cilian have a pan but you aren't allowed to use it for cooking related things. Use it but nothing cooking. Serena you can not let anyone stop the act if someone does you say buzz then that person has to do 6 cartwheels. Pickachu come here we need special talk cause we do. Bonnie and Max go."

While Bonnie and Max got set up Miss Amanda whispers when I say... you release your friends from the four people on blue sofa's pokémon.

Bonnie and Max where pretty even in strength with the tug of war. Amanda signal May and Drew to start their banter. Then signaled Dawn to get on her boys nerves face it weather she wants those two or not they are hers. Zoey started playing party cake with herself.

Amanda said," Ahem Brock and Cilian pan routine now no cooking." Upon hearing no cooking pikachu did his job. All Tracey's pokémon where their so where Daisy's four pokémon. Daisy's pokémon where of course her luvdisc luverin, her trust dewgong who she long ago hatched into seel who evolved to protect Misty. She once had magickarp but that was now Misty's gyardos. The other two pokémon where an sever she found it injured and yeah it does sometimes get on Misty's nerves. The last pokémon Daisy had was Cloyster nearly as long as dewgong and since it was shelder. Ash let out 1 pokémon from each generation of corse pikachu was from Kanto. So use imagination on rest. Misty had azurill, caserin, gyardos,pysduck and corsla on her.

Amanda said," girls on sofa say yes that is your part of dare Tracey and Ash come here."

She whispered in boys ears and handed them each box what was in them was perfect for the girls.

Tracey decided nervously decided to go first keep in mind comedy routine is still going on in background. Tracey got on one knee and said, " Daisy my sweet will you please do me favor of marrying me?"

Daisy said, " Yes I would love to my love." She then kissed Tracey on cheek mostly cause didn't want to do to much at that moment. She received a gorgeous gold ring with dark green emerald in the center(if get reference you are awesome.

Of course Ash is not so clever. Ash plopped on Misty who let out an oaf. Ash said," Mist marry me please?"

Misty replied, " Yeah sure I will."Her provided engament ring was silver because it was studded with Blue-green stones and orange stones. Gold wouldn't help the other colors.

Everyone fainted anime style and pokémon where happy. Pikachu scampered up to host Amanda and gave her hi five.

Upon recovery almost everyone returned to their improved comedy. Ciliain broke.

Cilian said, " I knew I smelt sweet savour among this group the savour of love."

Cilian did his cartwheels and then was placed in isolation box.

The host Amanda said," comedy scene end. Good job everyone. You know rules on what can and can't do here have as much fun as I allow. "

The end of chapter one


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon insanity dare show chapter 3

Amanda said," We are on air again everyone take your seat."

Shows everyone the dares.

Breana

Ash: Jump off a 100ft chiff

Misty: Go in a tank that is feeled with bug pokemon but do not scream

Dawn: Take your hat off and thow it in fire

May: Jump in a tank feeled with goo

Brock: Stop talking to girls.

Amanda:" Let me modify this a bit Ash will jump off the 100 ft cliff into air bag. This is T so no death. Hello Breana the host is female Brock for three hours only female you can talk to is me. I hope that's fair. Dawn your dare is fine. Don't worry Misty and May I have your back on this one oh I will torture you but goo and bug tank yuck so they will be two feet high two feet long and two feet deep. About half way between knees and ankles,May and about fifteen cateripe Misty. Dawn will go first then Ash Then Misty then May. Remember Misty you can't scream."

Dawn reluctantly walked towards fire place and threw her hat in. Then sat down on floor and cried. Paul,Kenny and Zoey came over to her and rubbed her back.

Ash then jumped off 100 ft cliff into the air bag in record time landed in 30 seconds.

May water into goo as fifteen minute timer began. You could see her squirming from it being do gross. When timer was up she was lifted out of her tank.

Misty waded into her tank of caterpie biting her lip the whole time to not scream. You could see terror in her face when timer buzzed Ash and Daisy sprang up and carried Misty to the couch and tried to make sure she was ok. Once Misty came to her senses show continues.

Wolfblue guest

Cool. Here are my dares:

1. I dare Ash's Pikachu to walk around under bed sheets and pretend to be a ghost

2. I dare Ash to hug Misty, May and Dawn

3. I dare Daisy and Tracey to sing any song that they like. (appropriate song of course)

Amanda said: "You heard it Daisy and Tracey find a song. Group hug with Ash,Misty,May and Dawn. Pickachu while they do that here is your ghost sheet."

Untitiled(I am writting this song cause I can't find song that fits Daisy and Tracey)

Tracey singing

You know it's great big world out their but their is one in he world for me. My blonde hair green eyed beauty. Your the only one for me.

Daisy singing

My love you are only one for me. You are sweet and you are smart wise been on your years. I don't like to love ya I love to love you and your loving ways.

Pikachu had scared the group huggers and everyone was now dog piled on Ash.

Daisy and Tracey singing together

Your my love in the pokémon world. I only have eyes for you in this great big worof of ours your only one for me. Your eyes shine and sparkle in the moon light. Just like the night of our first kiss. So sweet and passionate. I love to love you from the bottom of my heart.

lilysun

i dare serena to tell her feellings to ash

paul to completely nice to everyone

misty to go to a room full of bug type pokemon

iris like misty but ice type

brock try not to fall in love with a random girl or else a hammer

Amanda:" Ok Paul I will do you favor on this one set's three hour timer. lilysun that happens for Brock anyway he is hunk and host use to mega crush on him. Serena figure it out we will complete this dare when host gets more dubbed episodes to figure that out. Ok I don't want to kill the girls with fright. But I won't ignore the dares May and Daisy please let out glaceon and dewgong. Tracey please let out vennonat and I will let out a caterpie. Before you ask no you can't have it Ash. I had no clue Iris was afraid of ice types I find most ice types adorable. Yeah kinda like Misty with water types. But you can keep the spheal family to yourself. Sets timer for one hour for the girls. "

Brock sighs when his timer goes off: " The host told me if I flirt with girls on her show she'd kick me so hard in private area I would never be able to have children. Misty has her mallet. She would get me after show. I am no fool I will be good no flirting not that some people aren't hot around hear."

Misty has climbed into Ash's lap to protect her from caterpie and vennonat. Daisy had switched places with Tracey to protect Misty it really was just big sister instincts. Iris was sitting on Cilians head.

The first timer buzzed and four pokémon were recalled and both girls seemed petrified.

Paul gulped: "I am not fan but I can do it. Brock you care well for pokémon. Tracey you are terrific artist. Dawn I like your hair. May and Drew you are ok by me. Cilian you appear to be wonderful cook. Daisy you are goo big sister to Misty. Ash you are great trainer. Misty I think your spunky personality is awesome. Pikachu you are funny and sweet. Psyduck ditto."

The second timer buzzed and Paul breathed sigh of relief.

Amanda: " Time to say goodbye for day cause I think I better run from Daisy,Brock,Cilian and Ash. We all know how protective Brock is of everyone else in their group on team Ash So we're out."

Host Amanda takes off running.

Authorst note i apologize if italics failed.


End file.
